


sledding is worse with you

by Crime4Lime



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream and George are sus for no reason, Fluff, Gen, OR IS IT, Oneshot, Platonic Relationships, Sledding, Snow Day, Third Person POV, Trio Dynamic, dream pov kinda, dream team, dt meetup, george in dreams hoodie, i wrote this in 2 seconds dont @ me, jk it’s just dream and george, jk it’s platonic, literally just happy dream team, sapnap calling out the dnf bs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29425374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crime4Lime/pseuds/Crime4Lime
Summary: the dream team is together, and it’s snowing out. who wouldn’t want to go sledding?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	sledding is worse with you

**Author's Note:**

> hi! it’s snowing where i live so i just felt like doing this. i wrote it in one sitting, and it’s all fluff so *finger guns*  
> this isn’t me shipping dream and george, but i feel like the way they interact is flirting, so uh interpret how you wish LOL but it’s more focused on the trio  
> ps i couldn’t decide whether i wanted to capitalize or not so just don’t worry bout it

the snow falls lazily, in big flat flakes, twirling before it hits the puffy ground below. Dream absently watches as a spiraling piece gets caught in a tuft of hair peaking out from George’s beanie, then watches it dislodge and continue falling when Sapnap shoves George’s shoulder playfully.

The trio is dressed in varying degrees of layers. George is wearing the most, sporting a puffy jacket over a large hoodie (which may or may not of been Dream’s) over a smaller hoodie over a long sleeve t-shirt. (“Layers,”George had insisted, after stealing Dream’s hoodie and pulling it over his other one. “I’ll die if i don’t do this.”) George’s hands are covered by thick gloves, his snow pants tucked into warm boots. Sapnap has a little less layers, wearing a warm looking hoodie with a rain jacket lazily thrown over it. He wears a hat, and gloves, with thick socks peaking out from the top of old vans. 

Dream insisted he was stronger than the cold (And it definitely wasn’t that he forgot to pack layers) and he wears a simple hoodie with old black joggers. His sneakers are already soaked through, his socks beyond damp. He’d given into George’s insistence on gloves only after he’d tried to pack a snowball and his knuckles had turned a bright, threatening pink. (“You’re so dumb, Dream” Sapnap had cackled, after Dream put the gloves on the wrong hands and ended up with a very odd looking pinkie.)

Dream tightens his grip on the two sleds tucked under his arm. “George,” He whined.

George giggled, and continued walking on the snow free path, leaving Dream and Sapnap behind.

“Georgeeee” He whined, louder.

“Your fault for being a simp,” Sapnap tells him, barely dodging when Dream whips the sled at his arm.

“George!” Dream now shouts at the man, who casually strolled ahead. “Take your own goddamn sled!”

George turned around, walking backwards a few steps (Dream wants to scold him. it’s icy, George, stop being an idiot) “Hmmm,” The smaller man says, tapping a gloved finger to his lips in consideration, “i don’t think i will”

Dream narrows his eyes, glaring at George between the snow caught in his lashes. Sapnap is quiet beside him, watching the two with -jokingly- wary eyes.

Dream takes a threatening first step, and George is off, veering off the cleared sidewalk and sprinting into the snow, weaving between families and sleds and forgotten gloves. Dream immediately starts the chase after him, Sapnap forgotten behind as Dream dodges and ducks between the clusters of people and objects. (George is lucky he’s small, people barely notice him slipping through the gaps. Dream, on the other hand, being much taller, is stuck being very much noticed and very much bothered.) 

“C’mere, George!” Dream shouts, and he thinks he hears Sapnap cackle behind him. All George does is giggle, far ahead, as he’s stopped on the edge.

the hill, Dream realizes, the grin on his face splitting impossibly wider. George is stopped at the sledding hill, where families are packed shoulder to shoulder, a hill on one side and Dream on the other.

I got you, he thinks. I got you now.

George glanced back, dark eyes catching on Dream, seeing the dangerously wide grin, eyes sparkling, snow dotting his hair, and turns right back around, disappearing down the hill.

Dream laughs.

Dream stops right upside the hill, George beingaround half way down now, picking the spots he places his feet carefully but urgently. Dream casually throws George’s sled to the side, steps back a few steps, chooses a previously packed sled path that leads to George, and starts running.

He gets low to the ground, sled held in front like a shield, and dives, the impact of the snow beneath the ground feels like nothing, like he’s gliding on air. he tilts his right shoulder down, recorrecting his path towards George, watching the man turn with wide eyes as he catches sight of Dream, sledding down the hill right towards him, barely letting out a “Dream!” before Dream is on him, letting go of the sled to latch onto George’s legs and send the 2 boys tumbling downhill together as the sled speeds ahead, alone.

Dream couldn’t stop laughing, even as he hit his head when George rolled over him, even when George yelped when Dream rolled over him. He squeezed George tight as he laughed, ensuring their mutual doom, even as George yelled “DREAM” right in his ear, even when George accidentally kneed him in his stomach. everything only made him laugh harder, their rolls slowing until finally Dream flopped over George a final time, landing on top of him and continuing to laugh right in his face. 

“Dream,” George says again, exasperated, shoving lightly at Dream’s shoulder in no attempt to get him off. George is smiling, clearly trying to restrain himself from cackling at Dream’s wheezing laugh at such potency.

“The look,” Dream forces out, between choking laughs, “of fear  on your-“ -a loud laugh- “your face- as i- i nyoomed-“ Dream breaks down completely, wheezing out one long breath, collapsing completely onto George. And George seems to finally give in, starting out with a small giggle, growing, till the pair were cackling together.

“Watch out lover birds, Sappy’s coming!” Dream glances up the hill, tears in his eyes, watching Sapnap set his sled down, then jog back, running at the sled, jumping on it and the sled- 

Goes nowhere.

Dream and George burst out laughing again. 

“Fuck,” Sapnap mutters, and Dream’s wheeze is even louder.

“Sapnap-“ George breathes, trying to raise his voice loud enough for Sapnap to hear but failing miserably, “You gotta go, on, on packed snow-“ George’s laugh overtakes him and Dream snorts loudly. 

“Whatever love birds!” Sapnap shouts. “At least i’m not doin PDA at a family park!”

At this, Dream gets up onto his elbows and makes kissy faces at George, hovering only a couple inches above him. 

“You’re so dumb,” George says, right before shoving Dream hard, making him continue to roll the rest of the way down the slope.

“OOOO, George is blushing!” Sapnap shouts.

“Yeah, Cuz it’s fucking freezing!”

“Aw George,” Dream cooes, lifting his face up from a pile of snow, “Don’t be embarrassed! It’s okay to simp for me, for my pretty green eyes, for my height, for my sexy hands...”

Sapnap cackles.

“You’re quite ugly, actually,” George says, Deadpan.

Dream sticks his face into the snow again, and begins to pretend to cry. He’s willing to bet about three dollars George rolls his eyes at him.

When George finally gives a half assed apology, Dream pulls himself up from the snow, and the two drag their feet up the hill back to Sap. 

“Race you,” Sapnap says to Dream, a glint in his eyes as he looks up at him.

Dream hums. “i don’t understand why you want to lose?” 

George cackles from the ground; laying flat on his back, mouth open wide to catch snowflakes.

“Shut up George,” Sapnap says. “You don’t even have the balls to go down.”

”No,” George says simply.

Sapnap opens his mouth, but Dream hurriedly interrupts the two. “Five dollars i win.”

Sapnap raises his eyebrow, it disappears under his hat. “10.”

”50.”

”WHAT!?” Sapnap shouts, and Dream wheezes. 

“Okay rich bitch, i don’t know who you think i am-“

”You better not be stealing my sugar daddy, Sapnap.” George says casually.

Dream chokes on his laugh. “I- what, WHAT!? George, what the hell!?”

Dream watches Sapnap cackle, curling in on himself, then glances at George, who lets on tiny giggles with his eyes still closed. 

“You guys are both idiots,” Dream mutters.

”Your idiots,” Sapnap says, batting his eyelashes. 

Dream shoved him, and Sapnap laughed hard as he fell right on top of George.

In the end, Dream won fifty dollars.

”I don’t wanna,” George mutters, some time later. 

Sap is playing on his phone, a few feet behind Dream as he sits at the back of the sled, an open space in front of him. George stands beside him, squinting down at Dream.

“C’mon George,” Dream whines. “It’ll be fun! I’m a good steerer, it’s perfectly safe.”

George cringes at the sled. “I’ll get snow in my face.”

”It’s falling from the sky,” Sapnap drawls. I think it’s already on your face,”

George kicks snow at him. (Putting snow on Sapnaps face.)

Dream will be patient. He knows George, and he knows he’ll give in eventually. He pats the spot in front of him again.

”No,” George says. 

Dream grins, and pats it again.

”At least let me sit behind you, so i don’t get snow up my nose,” George argued.

“Heaviest in the back,” Dream retaliates. “Otherwise we nose dive,”

George frowns.

”You gotta sled at least once George,” Dream pleads. “You can go without me, if you prefer?”

George’s frown deepens.

(A spark of pride in Dream’s chest.)

”No funny business?” George asks, looking down at Dream. 

“None,” Dream promises, eyes wide against the stinging cold and only half serious.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, George clambers into the sled.

Despite his teasing tone, Dream is sure to keep us heels firmly planted in the snow, trying to let the sled move as little as possible as George gets comfortable.

”Finally got between your legs,” He quips, and Dream slaps his shoulders. 

“Okay,” Dream says. “Ready?”

He can’t see George’s face from this angle, but he bets he’s looking nervous. “Dream...” 

“You’re fine,” Dream says. “1..”

George inhales sharply.

”2...”

Dream shifts his heels, then knots his fist in the back of George’s jacket.

He doesn’t get to three.

But Sapnap does. 

“3!” Sapnap shouts, right in Dream’s ear, and he feels two solid hands on his shoulder blades _push,_ but Dream’s heels had still been stuck in the ground so the pair in the sled is shoved sideways, Dream finally remembering to lift his heels far too late as they go spinning down, George screaming, grabbing onto Dream’s ankles, Dream laughing, fingers clenched in George’s jacket until they hit a bump and go flying, flying apart in the air, sled yanked from beneath and grips loosened till they land with separate thumps, feet apart.

Dream sits up -cackling- sees George face first in the snow, and cracks up harder.

He distantly hears Sapnap laughing from the top of the hill.

”Thats it,” George mutters. “I’m done. I resign from the Dreamteam.”

Dream wheezes.

”I don’t care about clout. I hate you both, i’ve suffered far too long.”

Dream hears George begin to pick himself up, but he can’t stop laughing long enough to watch. 

“fuck you Sapnap!” He shouts. 

“Oh, wee little pussy George, finally got over his fear, innit!”

Dream looks up in time to see George flip him off as he stomps up the hill.

”Georgeee,” Dream calls.

”I hate you.”

”Georgeee,” Dream repeats.

”Youre dead to me.”

”it’s not my fault, blame Sapnap!”

”you got me in the stupid sled!”

”because we’re sledding!”

”I wasn’t!”

“until you were!”

”Im done,” George snaps (But Dream and Sapnap can see the smile in his eyes, the way his mouth tugs up when ever Dream retorts.) “I wanna go home and send you heathens back to the airport.”

”I don’t think they want us either,” Sapnap says as he stand up. 

“Yeah,” Dream calls, now halfway up the hill. “The luggage lady made fun of the cat sticker on my suitcase. She hates me.”

George snorts. “Any askers?”

Dream rolls his eyes when George and Sapnap immediately breakout into yells.

”I used to love sledding,” Dream says dramatically, slinging an arm across Sapnaps shoulder. “I should’ve know you two would ruin it for me,”

**Author's Note:**

> hi


End file.
